Souvenirs, souvenirs
by Moyo
Summary: Un peu de nostalgie, quelques événements marquants vécus par les principaux personnages. Maetel qui découvre le Galaxy express, Emeraldas qui reçoit sa broche de pirate, Tochiro qui met son chapeau pour la première fois...Une autre série suivra peut être.
1. Le train

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

**1 – Le train**

- Plus vite mère ! cria la petite fille.

Elle prit la main de sa mère et marcha encore plus vite. La route était neuve, bordée par quelques immeubles assez bas. La circulation était rare, seulement quelques véhicules électriques. Le soleil envoyait une lueur pale, bien insuffisante pour réchauffer l'atmosphère environnante.

La saison touchait à sa fin, mais les températures frôlaient déjà le zéro degré en pleine après midi.

- Les étés deviennent de plus en plus courts. Il fait froid très tôt désormais, dit la mère de la petite fille. Couvre-toi bien !  
- Oui mère ! répondit l'enfant, qui pensait visiblement à autre chose.

La petite fille avait attendu cet instant toute la semaine, oubliant presque tout le reste. Sa mère lui avait fait la promesse de l'emmener le voir, lui. Depuis le temps qu'elle en entendait parler, elle rêvait de pouvoir le voir de ses propres yeux.

- Nous ne pourrons pas rester très longtemps, ajouta la mère. Ta sœur n'a pas voulu venir, et je n'aime pas la laisser seule.  
- S'il te plait, mère, tu as promis dit la fille pleurnichant  
- Oui je sais. Nous y allons, mais nous ne nous attarderons pas. Je suis très occupée, même les dimanches. Je suis désolée.

Les yeux bleus de la mère brillaient avec une tendresse infinie. Elle se forçait à sourire, pour rassurer son enfant. De nombreux graves problèmes concernant l'avenir lui occupait en permanence l'esprit.

- On arrive ! cria l'enfant, en lâchant la main de sa mère.

Elle se mit à courir et plaqua son visage d'ange contre la vieille grille de protection. Son cœur battait fort. Enfin, elle allait le voir.

Le train arriva en sifflant, comme s'il voulait être entendu par toute la ville. La locomotive, une réplique moderne d'une antique machine à vapeur, crachait ses nuages de gaz dans tous les sens. Les embiellages parfaitement huilés scintillaient au Soleil.

La gare ne comprenait que quelques voies et des quais d'un aspect un peu ancien. Le bâtiment rappelait les anciennes maisons de la terre, avec ses briques rouges et blanches. Les rails partaient à l'infini, sur une rampe qui se jetait dans le ciel.

La neige avait presque entièrement fondue. Des ouvriers de la compagnie réchauffaient les rails et les appareils de voies. Sans cette opération, tous les trains seraient vite bloqués, incapables de repartir.

Le train s'immobilisa, puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Les wagons étaient des copies modernes d'anciens modèles terriens. La compagnie avait délibérément repris les vieux designs pour donner un certain cachet à ce train de prestige.

Le contrôleur descendit et annonça de sa voix suave :

- Râmétal ! Râmétal ! 1 jour standard d'escale pour le galaxy express. La compagnie galactique vous remercie de l'avoir choisie pour vos déplacements. Râmétal ! Râmétal !

Les passagers descendaient un par un, mais le regard de la petite fille fut attiré par la locomotive. Le monstre d'acier s'endormait tranquillement en attendant l'heure du prochain départ.

- On peut rester voir le train partir mère ? demanda la petite fille.  
- Non, je suis désolé. Il va falloir rentrer. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, et il fera très froid cette nuit.  
- S'il te plait …  
- Non, je suis désolé Maetel, il faut rentrer.

Maetel quitta à son grand regret la gare et son activité passionnante. Elle trouvait sa mère très préoccupée en ce moment. Elle parlait souvent du froid, du soleil qui allait mourir et de plein d'autres choses dont elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification.

Sur le chemin du retour, Maetel osa poser la question :

- Mère, qu'est ce que çà veut dire « mécaniser » ?

La mère, surprise, regarda avec de grands yeux sa fille.

- C'est quelque chose qui ne t'arrivera jamais Maetel. Je te le promets, en tant que Reine de Râmétal.

La fille se contenta se cette explication peu développée et se remit à penser joyeusement au train qu'elle venait de voir.

Ce galaxy express la fascinait…


	2. Le cadeau

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

**2 – Le cadeau**

Elle regardait avec un petit sourire le grand sapin de Noël. Elle avait passé du temps à le décorer. Il brillait, ses boules rondes reflétaient les lumières de la pièce. Les guirlandes se frayaient un chemin entre les branches. Une étoile dorée était planté au sommet de l'arbre, pointée vers les cieux.

- Quand peut on ouvrir les cadeaux, mère ? demanda la petite fille.  
- Attendons encore un peu, dit la mère. Il n'est pas encore minuit.

La nuit était noire, et la neige tombait abondamment dehors. Le vent soufflait un peu et les flocons tombaient largement de biais.

La fille colla son visage sur la vitre. De la buée se forma près de sa bouche, et elle plaqua une main au dessus de son visage, pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité extérieure. Le bonhomme de neige était toujours là, mais il commençai à disparaître lentement sous les couches d'or blanc.

- Ta sœur dort déjà… murmura la mère, assise sur son fauteuil.  
- On peut ouvrir les cadeaux ? redemanda la fille.  
- Non, pas, encore. Viens plutôt finir ton repas.

La petite fille se rassis avec un air sombre. Ce repas avait beau être composé de mets de fête, la nourriture synthétique n'était pas à son goût. La viande séchée et les légumes reconstitués ne trouvaient pas grâce aux yeux de la fille. Sa mère se forçait visiblement à manger. Elle perdait l'appétit, ces derniers temps. Elle avait l'esprit occupé, absent. Une fois, elle l'avait vu pleurer, seule dans sa chambre.

- Je n'ai pas faim, grommela la fille avec un air sérieux.  
- Fais un effort. Nous sommes privilégiés de pouvoir manger ce repas ce soir.

Cette année encore, le mauvais temps et le froid avaient gâté les récoltes. La nourriture se raréfiait, les plantes n'arrivaient plus à maturité avant l'hiver. Même les serres ne fournissaient plus de quoi nourrir correctement la population.

- Donne mon repas à d'autres personnes, répondit la fille, sure d'elle.  
- Ne sois pas insolente ! répondit la mère avec un air sérieux.  
- Umpf…

La petite fille se leva de table, et se dirigea vers la grande horloge, posée sur le mur. Elle indiquait précisément 23H57. Encore trois minutes de patience. Elle était nerveuse, excitée. Sa sœur, pourtant qui était dans le même état quelques heures plus tôt, dormait profondément dans le canapé.

_23H59 !_

- Mère, c'est presque l'heure ! supplia la petite fille.  
- D'accord, je te donne ton cadeau, répondit la mère.

La petite fille couru vers sa mère, qui lui remit un petit paquet doré. Elle l'ouvrit, et la fille découvrit un superbe bijou, une broche à cheveux. L'objet était en or blanc, en forme de motif pirate. Un crane lisse avec deux tibias entrecroisés dessous. La mère accrocha soigneusement le cadeau dans les cheveux roux de sa fille.

- Joyeux Noël, Emeraldas, lui dit elle d'une voix douce.  
- Merci mère, c'est exactement celui que je voulais. Mère ? A quoi pensez vous ?  
- Oh… ce n'est rien. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Emeraldas laissa sa mère, mais en sortant, elle vit cet homme rentrer. C'était un savant. Il parlait vite à sa mère et elle ne distinguait que quelques mots.

_« Mécanisation » « Soleil mort » « Seule solution »_

Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler ces deux personnes un soir de Noël ? Emeraldas ne comprenait pas et partit se coucher.

Avant de se mettre au lit, elle se regarda avec un air sévère dans la grande glace. Elle se trouvait plus sérieuse et grandie avec cette broche de pirate dans les cheveux.

- Maintenant, je suis Emeraldas la pirate ! se dit elle par jeu.

Elle s'endormit heureuse, sans se soucier trop de ce que lui avait dit sa mère quelques jours plus tôt : C'est bientôt la fin de la Râmétal que nous connaissons.

Seule cette broche importait à Emeraldas aujourd'hui.


	3. Le premier vol

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

**3 – Le premier vol**

Le garçon se faufila à travers une vieille clôture un peu rouillée. Un homme le poursuivait, un bâton à la main :

- Voleur ! Rends-moi çà tout de suite !

Comme si ces simples paroles allaient arrêter ce petit gaillard. L'homme, un marchand peu recommandable du quartier, se lassa bien vite de la poursuite. Sa boutique était sans surveillance et après tout il n'avait perdu qu'un peu de nourriture et quelques vêtements.

- Si jamais je te revois, tu auras à faire à moi ! cria-t-il en signe d'avertissement.  
- Bien sur ! répondit le gosse sans se retourner.

Le garçon fila sur le grand terrain vague, situé à côté du terrain de sport. Un terrain idéal pour faire des rencontres discrètes. Il arriva essoufflé devant un adolescent à l'âge indéfini à l'air menaçant.

- Fais voir ce que tu as pris aujourd'hui dit il en inspectant la prise du jeune voleur. Juste 4 hauts en tissu synthétique ? Ce n'est vraiment pas génial… Je t'en donne 30 crédits.  
- Mais c'est du vol ! Protesta le garçon.  
- Ici le voleur c'est toi. Le client, c'est moi. 30 crédits. N'oublie pas… c'est le dernier jour.  
- C'est bon.

Le garçon troqua sa prise contre les quelques pièces jaunes. L'adolescent disparu vite avec son butin acquis à bon marché. Il allait sûrement le revendre au triple quelques minutes plus tard.

Le garçon compta sa monnaie. Avec tout ce qu'il avait économisé, il avait 56 crédits. Bien assez pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il quitta le terrain vague et marcha vers le parc d'expositions du centre. Une grande manifestation s'y déroulait et il avait attendu ce moment longtemps. Plusieurs fois il essaya de rentrer sans payer, mais le système de sécurité était trop perfectionné, même pour lui.

Il acheta donc pour la première fois de sa vie un billet honnêtement. A l'intérieur, il fut émerveillé par toute l'exposition. Tous les derniers vaisseaux spatiaux, de guerre, cargos étaient expliqués, décortiqués avec détails. Une aile se consacrait exclusivement aux chasseurs monoplaces. Soudain, une voix annonça :

- Mesdames, messieurs, notre grande démonstration va commencer. Veuillez vous diriger vers l'aire de décollage.

Il couru vers l'aire de décollage et réussit à avoir une place au premier rang. Mais, par un hasard malencontreux, il se retrouva au milieu d'une tribune remplie d'officiers de l'armée. Ils le laissèrent de bonne grâce regarder le balai des vaisseaux au sol.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, les forces de défenses terriennes sont fières de vous présenter ici leur dernier prototype de vaisseau de guerre. Il va s'élancer pour la première fois devant un public. Mesdames, Messieurs, voici le "Karyu", ou "dragon flamboyant" !

Un gigantesque vaisseau peint en rouge et gris, avec 4 tourelles triples, décolla sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Le petit garçon, fasciné, ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle.

- Un jour, je commanderai un vaisseau comme celui là ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Cela m'étonnerai, répondit une voix.

A côté de lui, un autre petit garçon, vêtu comme un petit soldat. Il avait les cheveux plus courts.

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas commander un vaisseau ?  
- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un "Karyu" ! Et c'est moi qui le commanderai !  
- T'as raison, il est pas assez bien ce vaisseau !  
- Comment oses tu ?  
- Puff…

Les deux garçons se lançaient des regards de défi. Le père reprit la main de son fils, et l'entraîna à l'écart.

- Il faut partir, Warius. Warius Zero ? Tu m'entends ? demanda l'officier.

Le petit Warius fixait le gamin avec ses vêtements un peu sales.

- On se reverra. Comment tu t'appelles toi ?  
- Harlock.

Harlock regarda à nouveau le "Karyu". Ce nom ne lui plaisait pas trop, il n'était pas assez menaçant. "L'ombre de la mort", çà sonnait mieux, ou alors "Arcadia", comme ce vieux navire dont il avait lu l'histoire dans un livre.


	4. Le chapeau

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

**4 – Le chapeau**

Le garçon ramassa une fois encore ses lunettes rondes par terre. De la sueur coulait à grosses gouttes le long de ses cheveux en bataille. La chaleur était difficilement supportable en cette saison sur Titan. Saturne, la majestueuse planète aux anneaux légendaires, se couchait à l'horizon.

Il se remit à courir, d'abord pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa mère, mais aussi parce que cette chaleur l'étouffait. La fraîcheur de la maison familiale, une bonne boisson glacée pour son retour, autant de pensées agréables trottaient dans sa tête.

- Encore 20 sur 20, lui avait dit son professeur il y a une heure à peine.  
- Ce n'est pas encore très compliqué, lui avait-il répondu.  
- Tout de même, c'est de la mécanique quantique de haut niveau !

La mécanique quantique, il n'y avait guère que son professeur et lui qui y comprenaient quelque chose. La résolution de l'équation de Schrödinger fut une partie de plaisir. Cela lui avait prit quelques jours de travail à peine. D'autres savants y avaient consacré leur vie sans jamais arriver au résultat final.

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, la maison apparut aux yeux de l'enfant. Une petite bâtisse simple en bois, collé sur une colline. Le jardin en friche offrait un spectacle pittoresque, le puit fournissait encore de l'eau malgré son âge canonique.

A l'ombre, installée sur un fauteuil à bascule, sa mère l'attendait. Elle se leva en le voyant arriver :

- Bonsoir mon grand ! As-tu passé une bonne journée ?  
- Très bonne. J'ai encore eu un vingt sur vingt, dit-il en montrant son précieux papier.  
- Eh bien, tu vas finir par lasser tes professeurs. Bientôt, il va falloir que tu ailles sur la terre pour apprendre de nouvelles choses.  
- On en reparlera plus tard.

Le garçon rentra et jeta son petit cartable sur une chaise. Un grand verre de sirop l'attendait sagement sur la table de la cuisine. Il le bu avec gourmandise sans respirer. La menthe froide avait toujours l'effet d'un choc thermique salutaire par cette chaleur.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, qui ressemblait plus à un atelier qu'à une pièce de repos. Une voituré télécommandée, une mini pile électrique et bien d'autres inventions loufoques jonchaient le sol. En ce moment, il travaillait pendant ses instants de loisirs sur un nouveau type de propulseur hyperspatial.

D'où venaient donc ces capacités et ce savoir hors du commun ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Cela lui arrivait tout seul, une intuition, un sixième sens. Parfois, un simple regard sur une nouvelle machine suffisait pour qu'il en comprenne le fonctionnement intime. Il faisait des jaloux et des envieux, d'autant plus qu'à 15 ans on passe plus pour un blanc bec qu'un vétéran.

- Je suis allé au marché aujourd'hui lui dit sa mère en rentrant dans son antre.  
- C'était bien ? répondit le garçon en tenant fermement un tournevis.  
- Je t'ai acheté quelque chose.

La mère sorti un énorme chapeau brun à bords larges en feutre. Elle la donna au garçon qui l'essaya tout de suite.

- Ça te va bien. Tu ne craindras plus le soleil d'été avec ce chapeau !  
- Merci, maman ! il me plait énormément !  
- Tiens, Tochiro, j'en ai même eu un en cadeau. Le marchand me trouvait sympathique.

Tochiro se retourna et vit le frère jumeau de son chapeau. Il le confia à sa mère, car il n'avait qu'une tête et ne pouvait porter qu'un seul couvre chef à la fois.

La mère de Tochiro retourna dans le salon et alluma la télévision pour regarder les nouvelles, en préparant le repas du soir. Tochiro, coiffé de son nouveau chapeau, bricolait de plus belle. Il prêtait une attention distraite à ce qui ce disait dans le poste de télévision. Le journaliste annonçait d'une voie neutre :

- Les nouvelles négociations entre le gouvernement terrien et les représentants Lluminas ont échouées. Le premier ministre n'exclut pas de se retrouver bientôt en état de guerre avec la planète Llumina.  
- C'est incroyable d'en arriver là ! murmura sa mère.  
- La planète Râmétale, qui faisait office d'intermédiaire, s'est retiré de la table des négociations et a réaffirmé sa neutralité. La flotte de défense a été mise en état d'alerte orange.

Lluminas ? Guerre ? Ces mots étaient flous et lointains pour l'adolescent. Son grand chapeau et ses tournevis l'intéressaient plus que tout autre chose aujourd'hui.


	5. La leçon

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

**5 – La leçon**

La salle était grande, trop grande. La jeune fille s'ennuyait, assise dans un fauteuil luxueux recouvert de velours extraterrestre. Elle regardait en l'air, n'écoutant pas vraiment ce que disait son interlocutrice.

- Altesse ? Vous m'écoutez ? finit-elle par demander.  
- Oui, oui répondit la jeune fille, mentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
- Cette leçon est importante. Je requiers toute votre attention.

Sa préceptrice avait beau faire des efforts, la jeune princesse ne s'intéressait pas à ces exposés scientifiques obscurs. Depuis des jours, elle devait apprendre les bases de la biologie, de la chimie, de l'écologie.

Dans quel but ? Pourquoi apprendre la physiologie des plantes qui l'entourait ? Pourquoi connaître au pour cent près la composition de l'eau de croissance ?

La patience d'une personne royale, fut-elle jeune, avait des limites.

- J'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, déclara la jeune princesse au bout d'un quart d'heure.  
- Majesté, supplia le professeur, il nous reste beaucoup à faire…  
- Revenez demain et apprenez moi autre chose. Votre biologie m'ennuie.

Le silence qui suivit fut assez éloquent. La préceptrice jugea bon de ne pas continuer pour l'instant. Après tout, elle avait déjà vu la jeune princesse en colère et l'expérience ne méritait pas d'être vécue une nouvelle fois.

Le professeur prit congé au moment où la souveraine rentrait dans la pièce. Elle était grande, élancée, au teint pâle. Sa longue robe bleue, tissée dans une étoffe douce et soyeuse lui donnait un air de nymphe. Son visage traduisait une exaspération profonde.

- Tu es vraiment impossible, déclara-t-elle brusquement. Comment comptes-tu un jour régner si tu ne connais rien aux mystères de ce monde ?  
- Mère, la biologie ne me passionne pas. Je préfère l'histoire ou les arts de la guerre.  
- Fille insolente ! Est-ce ainsi que tu réponds à ta mère, la Reine ?

La jeune princesse ne dit plus un mot et digéra la remarque acerbe. Pourquoi sa mère avait elle donc changé si brusquement son programme d'instruction ? Sa mère partit et la princesse se mit au lit avec l'espoir de dormir sereinement, pour une fois.

A peine levée, le lendemain, sa préceptrice se présenta à nouveau.

- Encore vous ! Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la leçon, je crois… dit la princesse avec un ton de reproche.  
- Princesse Rafflesia, je suis désolée, mais c'est sa majesté qui m'a ordonné de venir vous voir à cette heure, expliqua la mazone.  
- Hum...  
- La leçon d'aujourd'hui sera différente. Elle portera sur l'histoire, sur _notre_ histoire.

Ces derniers mots avaient réussi à capter l'attention de la jeune Princesse. Enfin, elle allait aborder un sujet un peu plus intéressant que la chimie de l'eau.

Le professeur installa un petit projecteur holographique et une image apparut, flottant au milieu de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce donc ? demanda la princesse Rafflesia.  
- Ceci est la planète Terre, répondit le professeur.  
- La Terre ? Ma mère en parle, de temps en temps.  
- Oui, majesté. Cette planète a été colonisée par nos soins autrefois. C'est une "planète refuge".  
- Refuge ? Contre quoi ?  
- Contre… la mort prochaine de notre planète mère, acheva la mazone.

Voilà donc ce qui préoccupait sa mère la Reine depuis tant de temps. La princesse savait que les ressources de sa planète natale s'épuisaient et que la fin était proche. Mais, ces sombres pensées furent peu à peu balayées par autre chose.

La Terre, cette planète bleue, était si belle, si fragile, si poétique. De gigantesques océans, des terres arables, de l'eau à profusion. De la bonne eau nutritive, répondant parfaitement aux besoins d'organismes comme les mazones. Quelle chance pour son peuple menacé.

- Majesté ? Vous m'écoutez ? redemanda la préceptrice.  
- Oui, mentit à nouveau Rafflesia. Cette Terre, je veux y aller… murmura la princesse mazone.


	6. La harpe

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

**6 – La harpe**

Quelle merveilleuse planète ! Les trois soleils s'étaient levés les uns après les autres, renvoyant une lumière multicolore sur le petit lac. La végétation, luxuriante avec ses arbres massifs et ses plantes exotiques de couleurs, donnait un parfum de sérénité au lieu.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis, sur une nappe jaune en tissu râpeux. Un homme, un femme et une petite fille. Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient un événement important.

- Merci père, merci mère de m'avoir emmené ici. J'aime vraiment cet endroit, déclarat la fille en s'inclinant.  
- Je savais que cela te plairait, répondit sa mère.

Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bleus, pour remettre ces quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

Un premier récipient, en terre cuite peinte, fut ouvert peu après. Une odeur agréable emplit bientôt l'atmosphère.

- C'est du vin de Râmétale ! cria la petite fille, joyeuse.  
- Bien sûr, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, expliqua son père. C'est un jour important.

Boire un jour de fête était normal, mais nulle trace de nourriture sur cette nappe. Juste une profusion de bouteilles, avec des noms prestigieux : Cuvée spéciale Râmétale, Cépages alpins de Sélénia…

Ils burent, tous les trois, pendant des heures. Les soleils poursuivaient leur course à travers le soleil de Jura, cette belle planète.

Ses habitants, des créatures humanoïdes sans bouche et pacifistes, se nourrissaient exclusivement d'alcool liquide. Encore une bizarrerie dans cet univers infini.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin.

- Il faut rentrer à présent, dit la mère en se levant et en ramassant les bouteilles vides.  
- Bien, mais je voudrais regarder encore un peu le lac.  
- D'accord, mais reviens vite. Nous avons apporté ici une surprise pour toi !

La fille courut vers le lac et trempa sa main dans l'eau froide. Des petites ondes perturbèrent la surface lisse, provoquant la protestation de quelques puces d'eau. Quel calme incomparable par rapport aux grandes villes des planètes voisines.

Jura était bien loin de toutes ces sombres histoires de guerres, de conflits. Lluminas ? Mazones ? Humanoïdes ? Tout cela ne signifiait rien pour les habitants de Jura.

La fille revint au bout de dix minutes vers ses parents. Ils portaient tous les deux un grand paquet enveloppé.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Mimee ! dirent ils en même temps  
- Merci père, merci mère répondit Mimee.  
- Ouvre le !

Mimee, comme toutes filles impatientes, ouvrit son cadeau à une vitesse incroyable.

Une harpe, dorée et étincelante l'attendait sagement. Elle savait en jouer, c'était un de ses dons naturels.

- Une harpe ! Oh merci, j'en voulais vraiment une !

Mimee embrassa ses parents et s'assit au milieu de l'herbe douce. Fermant les yeux, elle se mit à pincer avec délicatesse les cordes, une par une.

Un chant mélodieux retentit dans les environs. Le "chant de la paix" était son morceau préféré, elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Son interprétation impressionna ses parents. Ils se tenaient la main, écoutant leur fille jouer comme si demain n'existait pas.

- Bravo Mimee ! Garde ce cadeau précieusement. Ce modèle est une rareté de nos jours, expliqua son père.  
- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je voudrais vous remercier encore et encore pour votre générosité.

La petite famille s'éloigna, transportant avec délicatesse le précieux instrument. Toutes ces sombres rumeurs, sur la politique étrangère les laissaient indifférents. Qui pouvait leur vouloir du mal, à eux ? Cette planète ne possédait ni armée, ni technologie secrète, ni ressources à piller.

Pourtant, à l'autre bout du système, elles étaient déjà en route. Elles se cachaient, mais avaient un but précis : la destruction de Jura. Les mazones n'éprouvent que rarement de la pitié pour leurs adversaires.

Auraient elles changé d'avis devant la beauté de ce lieu ?

Qui sait…


	7. Le modéliste

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

**7 – Le modéliste**

- Cette fois, j'y vais ! s'était dit le petit garçon en poussant la porte en verre du magasin.  
- Ah, te revoilà, lui dit le vendeur en le reconnaissant.

Le boutiquier sortit de sa remise un gros paquet. Le garçon posa délicatement sur la table une poignée de pièces diverses. Il avait économisé pendant des mois pour s'acheter ce cadeau.

- Le compte y est, au centime près ! Merci mon grand et amuse toi bien !  
- Merci Monsieur.

Le garçon céda à la tentation sur le chemin du retour et il regarda encore le contenu de son sac. Tout y était, le cadeau, les pinceaux, la colle. Il pourrait commencer à travailler dès son retour à la maison.

Il habitait une banlieue insipide, comme il en existait des milliers à cette époque sur Terre. Sa maison, un modèle standard fabriqué en série, possédait ses neuf mètres carrés de verdure réglementaire.

- Je suis rentré ! cria-t-il en passant le seuil de la porte.  
- As-tu passé une bonne journée ? lui répondit une voix féminine provenant de la cuisine.  
- Ça va... J'ai acheté une maquette !

Il monta vite dans sa chambre et balaya d'un grand coup les divers objets traînants sur son bureau. Ce colis n'était pas ordinaire, il avait besoin de place. Il se mit à bécher dessus immédiatement.

- Alors voyons, la troisième tourelle s'assemble avec les pièces C32 et F45, dit-il à voix basse.

Un petit point de colle et les canons prirent forme. La peinture et les finitions viendraient après, mais ce vaisseau avait déjà fière allure. La maquette mesurait au moins 60 centimètre de long et son montage était réputé difficile.

Mais il arriva facilement à achever le montage en quelques temps. Peu après, il s'attaqua à la peinture avec un soin particulièrement méticuleux. Il s'amusa même à imiter des tâches de rouilles.

- Pour faire plus vrai ! s'était-il dit.

Enfin, le grand moment arriva au bout d'une semaine. Le modèle était fini, splendide sur son petit présentoir noir. Le vaisseau de guerre montrait fièrement ses armes, ses mats, sa superbe livrée grise et rouge.

Le garçon prit son précieux objet un jour et le présenta à sa mère. Elle ne fut pas surprise par la qualité du montage ou de la peinture, mais par la rapidité du travail fourni.

- Tu t'es vraiment surpassé cette fois, Yattaran ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as fait tout cela en une semaine à peine ?  
- Oui, maman. Elle était facile cette maquette.  
- Et quel vaisseau est-ce ? Sa forme me dit quelque chose…  
- Il s'agit du Yamato maman. Tu sais ce vaisseau qui est parti il y a longtemps loin dans la galaxie…  
- Oui, cela me dit quelque chose, dit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son enfant.

Jamais elle n'osa avouer à son fils que son père avait justement péri dans un de ces vaisseaux, lors d'un des ces conflits stupides qui sévissaient dans le passé. Pourtant, son mari n'était pas un militaire. Il était juste navigateur dans un cargo, mais la guerre…

- Tu crois qu'elle plairait à papa ?

La femme baissa les yeux et retint un moment sa respiration. Elle chercha ses mots, pendant quelques instants.

- Sûrement. On la lui montrera lorsqu'il reviendra d'Heavy Melder. Il doit finir sa livraison, tu sais.  
- Oui. Heavy melder, c'est où ? demanda innocemment Yattaran.  
- Loin. Très loin, répondit la mère avec une larme à l'œil.

Un petit ding métallique annonça à tout le monde que le repas était cuit. La mère de Yattaran se réfugia dans la cuisine pour sortir le plat du four et … essuyer ses larmes.

Ils vivaient en paix désormais sur Terre. Si seulement cette vie simple, ce bonheur pouvait durer.

Yattaran, lui, jouait avec son nouveau cuirassé.

Le vaisseau de guerre Yamato avait vraiment de l'allure, de la classe !


	8. Le rêve éveillé

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

**8 – Le rêve éveillé**

Le printemps était enfin là, sur Terre. Les arbres renaissaient, les bourgeons se transformaient peu à peu en jeunes pousses. Le Soleil regagnait le terrain perdu en hiver.

Le réveil sonna, indiquant fièrement 7 heures. Une main, sorti d'une couette, frappa la chose insolente.

Une fille aux cheveux blonds quitta avec regrets le confort douillet du lit. Tous les lundis matins, la même comédie recommençait.

- Et n'oublie pas de ranger un peu ta chambre, dit une voix féminine à travers la porte.  
- Oui, maman répondit la fille, un peu exaspérée.

Fais ceci, pas cela, des ordres, des ordres, elle en recevait toute la journée. Pourquoi le monde des grandes personnes est il rempli d'interdictions, d'obligations ? Quel est le fou qui a un jour inventé toutes ces barrières ?

- Tu vas être en retard à l'école. Dépêche-toi voyons ! lui dit sa mère à table.  
- Zut, déjà 7 heures trente ! J'y vais, répondit la fille en se levant.

Elle laissa la moitié de son repas et prit son cartable. Son uniforme était un peu froissé, mais il ferait l'affaire. Heureusement que son école ne réclamait que quinze minutes de marche pour le trajet.

Elle arriva juste à temps en salle de cours et se dirigea prestement à sa place près de la fenêtre.

La jeune fille regardait la petite cour à travers la fenêtre de la salle. Ce spectacle fascinant était tellement plus passionnant que ce cours d'histoire insipide.

- ...Et c'est ainsi qu'à la fin du Sengoku Jidai, le nouvel homme fort, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, emmena…

La voix de son professeur parvenait à ses oreilles, mais elle n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps.

- ...ainsi donc, la piraterie japonaise devint moins active en mer de Chine et…

En entendant ces mots, elle s'imagina un bref instant en pirate au XVII ème siècle. Plus de professeur ennuyeux, plus de cours insipides, juste la liberté. La vraie, celle où seul sa propre volonté compte.

Elle regarda sa montre, la leçon ne finirait que dans une demi heure. Son père ne serait même pas rentré à la maison. Il travaillait sans arrêts, c'est son métier qui était exigeant.

A quoi bon ? Il avait fait des études, longues et avait choisi ce métier prenant. La liberté de s'aliéner.

Sa voisine de classe n'écoutait pas non plus. Elle lisait un magazine de mode, habilement caché par son livre d'histoire.

- Dis, çà te dit d'aller au centre commercial après la classe ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, je ne peux pas. Ma mère veut que je l'aide à la boutique ce soir.  
- Dis donc, elle n'est pas commode, ta mère. Jamais elle ne te laisse un peu de temps libre ?

Elle ne répondit pas à cette question, car la réponse allait de soi. Qui était encore libre sur cette terre ? Il fallait travailler, étudier, bien se comporter, et faire quantité de choses ennuyeuses juste pour "être civilisé".

- Mademoiselle Kei Yuki ! cria une voix à travers la classe.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille se leva et regarda dans tous les sens.

- Mademoiselle Kei Yuki répéta le professeur. Merci d'être revenue parmi nous ! Lisez nous donc le paragraphe trois de la leçon !  
- Je… heu… bien Sensei-sama ! répondit-elle en se rasseyant, sous les rires de ses camarades.

Elle parcouru le livre pour retrouver le passage incriminé :

- "Les pirates sont des hors-la-loi qui vivent du pillage des bateaux transportant diverses marchandises. Les pirates n'obéissent à aucune loi et ils furent très actifs en mer de Chine à la fin du shogunnat des Ashikaga…"

Tout en lisant le livre de cours, Kei Yuki s'imagina à bord d'un de ces vaisseaux de liberté, où aucune contrainte, aucune règle ne viendrait entraver sa volonté.

Un rêve éveillé, en quelque sorte.


End file.
